A New Pack
by balakafalata
Summary: SLASH. Xover w/ Blood and Chocolate. Sirius and Remus take Harry away and they meet the Pack. eventual Rafe/Harry. eventual m rating.
1. Prologue

**Warning: this story will be SLASH/YAOI. Don't yell at me for writing it, or I will yell at you for reading it. Please take note that Harry is under aged, but then again so is Rafe, if only by a little bit. The pairings are Sirius/Remus and eventual Rafe/Harry. Het pairings will be mentioned, such as Rafe's various relationships and Gabriel/ Vivian,**

**Notes: This is a crossover with **_**Blood and Chocolate**_** by Annette Curtis Klause. This chapter explains a lot about the book, but I will try to explain things more as I get to them. Feel free to ask questions. For those of you who have read the book, I will not be changing anything that happened and this story takes place after the events in the book.**

**My Horrible Summary: After leaving England, Harry gets sick and while trying to cure him, Sirius and Remus come into contact with a werewolf pack living in Vermont. They seek refuge there. **

The Five were running through the forest when they saw the man. Rafe led them through the trees. He liked the feeling of danger, excitement that came with running in broad daylight in his wolf form. Any human that saw them would either run screaming or try to shoot them. It was much better than the suburbs that they used to live in. There were too many people there; too much of a risk of being exposed and The Five knew just as every other werewolf did what happened when someone exposes the pack to the humans. They stopped terrorizing people as much as they used to, not that anyone else in the pack noticed. They didn't want to become The Four the same way they had become The Five instead their original number of six.

Although the law says that if someone exposes the pack to the humans, the official sentence is death, some people were exempt from this rule. Rafe snorted thinking about how Vivian, the most eligible female in the pack, got all hung up on some meat-bag and exposed the pack. Of course the meat-bag went and made some silver bullets and they had to move again. She wasn't even in trouble because she was the head bitch. This time Rafe growled a bit, because whenever he thought about Vivian it always led to Gabriel. Gabriel was an outsider that somehow wormed his way into their pack. Vivian hadn't wanted to be his mate, hell, she didn't even know she was fighting for that right. Vivian was supposed to mate with one of The Five. If Rafe had been allowed to participate in the Ordeal then _he_ would be Alpha, not Gabriel and Vivian would be his mate. The stupid fucking laws: two-five-two months, twenty-one years to be considered an adult. It wasn't like he chose to only be seventeen and in highschool, if he hadn't failed out after never attending. Then the asshole had to comment on it, "Having a hard-on doesn't make you an adult, boy". Rafe had always done whatever he wanted, fucked whoever he wanted and while the rest of the pack might dislike him for it, he just didn't care. Even if Ulf never forgave him for hooking up with his mother, Astrid, Rafe would be okay with it.

The Five were running through the forest in their new home when they saw the man. He was standing knee-deep in a small, swampy lake. He was wearing dirt-covered, baggy clothes and his hair was past his shoulders. He was randomly grabbing at the water and pulling out frogs, putting them into a bag he was carrying. They would have just left if the wind hadn't changed directions, blowing the man's scent towards them. He wasn't human. He wasn't one of them, but he definitely wasn't human. To Rafe, he smelled more like a wet dog. Instead of leaving, they followed him.

After a while he got out of the water. He walked barefoot through the forest, still carrying the bag of frogs. Suddenly he stopped walking and tensed. He knew they were there, but he resumed walking.

"_Willem, Finn_", Rafe called out to the twins in wolf-speak, "_Go get Gabriel and tell him that some_thing _is in our territory_"

As much as Rafe hated telling Gabriel anything, this strange man could be a new non-human, non-werewolf threat. A course of action would be Gabriel's decision. While Willem and Finn ran to get Gabriel, Rafe, Gragory and Ulf continued to follow the stranger. They came to a clearing in the woods, and in the middle was a small tent. The man walked into the tent and stayed there. Rafe lay down to wait for either Gabriel or the man to return.

Gabriel was the one who came first. He was silent, but Rafe smelt him, along with Vivian, her mother Esmé, Astrid, and the twins. That was probably just who had been in the room at the time.

Willem was panting slightly as he trotted up beside Vivian, "He is in there" he said.

Gabriel looked as thoughtful as a wolf could before turning into his human form and putting on some clothes that he had brought with him. "We will not attack unless he attacks first. In this case, violence is not the answer."

The asshole, trying to seem noble and do-gooding. He gave the rest a look that told them change too. They did, the lambs, ready to do anything he asked. The eight human werewolves stood in a semicircle around the entrance to the tent. Rafe, refusing to change, prowled around the outer edge of the circle.

It was not long before a man came out of the tent. No one paid enough attention to question how both men could fit inside a tent of that size. This man was different. _He_ was a werewolf. Though his clothes were in no better shape than the other's, his hair was short. He looked worriedly at the werewolves surrounding his tent before opening his mouth to speak.

* * *

Sirius was halfway back to the tent when he finally noticed that he was being followed. Moony had assured him that none of the local packs would cause them any trouble for passing through, but one never knew. He hoped that they didn't notice that he knew they were following him, but they probably saw his momentary pause. He finally got back to the tent.

Sirius opened the tent from the top and stepped into a large greeting hall. It had marble walls and a black and white, marble floor. It was cold, just like everything else about his family. This tent was a two level that used to belong to his father. It had a grand staircase in the center of the first floor. On the rest of the first floor, there were dining rooms, ballrooms, and more greeting rooms with stuffy furniture. The second floor had bedrooms, suites and the kitchen and house-elf rooms. Opening the tent from the top would take you to the first floor and opening it from the bottom would bring you directly to the second floor without having to walk up the steps if you are tired.

Sirius went to the first room on the right.

"Sirius, your back. Was there any trouble finding the frogs?" Remus Lupin, Sirius's mate/boyfriend greeted him worriedly.

"No, there was no trouble with finding the frogs. Has there been any change?" Sirius asked, putting the bag on the ground next to him.

Laying on the couch was a young boy, about thirteen years old. He was Sirius's godson, Harry James Potter. After Peter Pettigrew escaped, Sirius and Remus decided that England was no longer safe and took Harry away. A few days ago, he got sick. They could not explain it or risk going to muggle hospital, because it could be a magical illness. They could not go to a magical hospital either, because they were technically on the run. Remus was trying his best to make a potion to help; that was what the frogs were for. While Remus was mixing frog parts into the mini-cauldron, Sirius sat next to Harry, putting his hands on his forehead, wishing he would get better.

Suddenly, Remus's head snapped up. He sensed that someone was outside. He hoped that there was no trouble. Neither of them was in any condition to fight, as they had spent so much time caring for Harry. The cauldron was simmering, when Remus went outside.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay, long chapter. Too long**

**Thanks to Ckarrine and** **angelkitty77. To Midday Moonlight, there is nothing corny about saying 'good job' it really means a lot to me, thank you.**

Remus stepped out of the tent and into the clearing to find himself surrounded by nine werewolves in human form, but one was in his wolf form, standing apart from the rest. One man stepped forward. Remus bowed low to show respect to the Alpha of the pack. The man nodded, signaling for Remus to stand straight.

"Hello, my name is Gabriel and you are in my packs territory. Is there a reason for this?"

Gabriel was usually a nice guy except when he was fighting, but now he was the Alpha, the strong leader of the pack. Remus almost cowered under his angry look, but spoke strongly anyway.

"I'm truly sorry for intruding, but we are in need of assistance. Please if you have a healer can you help us. Then we can leave whenever you want, but he is dieing. Please."

He begged Gabriel for help and Gabriel's eyes softened. "Show me," he said. Remus nodded and led Gabriel into the tent, leaving the others to wonder.

Gabriel felt dizzy then gaped at the sight of the inside of the tent. "This way," Remus called and Gabriel followed him into the first room on the left. On a couch, near the center of the room, he saw the young boy, who was sweating and breathing heavily. He was human. Next to him was another man that he assumed was the man that the Five followed, for he was not completely human.

"I'm Remus Lupin, this is my mate Sirius Black and our cub, Harry Potter. A few days ago he got sick and we don't know how to help him. If your pack has a healer, please help us and we never have to come here again if you don't want."

"No," he said, "I will not force you to leave. My pack owns an inn not far from here. You can stay there. I will call for our healer."

Sirius and Remus were so relieved. "Thank you, thank you so much. We are in your debt."

Gabriel stepped out of the room and towards the tent flap. He was once again a bit disoriented, but recovered quickly. "Vivian, could you please go to get Aunt Persia. Tell her it is an emergency and to bring all of her supplies." He ordered. Vivian nodded and left at once.

Esmé asked Gabriel concerned, "What is going on. Is one of them really hurt?"

Gabriel announced to everyone that was left, "There is no threat to the pack, one of their own is sick and needs help. You will not injure them."

At that moment, Remus stepped out of the tent. "You can come inside if you wish, instead of standing outside." He asked shyly to the strangers that had agreed to help them.

Gabriel nodded, "Very well." He said.

Esmé chose to wait outside for her daughter but the rest entered. Rafe with a huff, transformed. All got the same feeling of disorientation from immediately going from outside to an expanded space inside. Remus led them back to the room. It now had extra couches and chairs for the guests. Sirius still sat next to Harry, holding his hand, but when the others sat, he got up. Remus took his place by Harry's side.

"Well, I'm Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. I apologize for invading your territory, but this is where we were at the time."

Gabriel answered, "It's alright. You are in need. However, I am curious as to how you three came to be traveling together."

Sirius blushed, "Well, we went to school together as children. We had been friends for years by the time Remus got the courage to tell his secret. When he did, I didn't think any less of him. Our culture is pretty prejudiced against werewolves, but I never believed in all that monster stuff that my parents tried to tell me. Later on, we mated."

"So what exactly are you?" Ulf piped up from the background. "You do not smell human."

"I'm a wizard."

"A wizard like, a magic wand and flying broom, wizard?"

"Yes. The smell that makes me different from humans would be the smell of magic."

Rafe snorted and spoke aloud what he had been thinking. "You smell more like a wet dog to me."

At this, Sirius laughed but provided no information.

This time Remus initiated the question. "How is it that transformed when it wasn't the full moon, or even night time?"

The werewolves looked surprised at the question. It was Gabriel who spoke. "We can transform whenever we want. Why do you ask that?"

Remus looked gobsmacked. Whenever they wanted! "It is only possible for pureblooded werewolves to transform at will, but all of the pures died out years ago, in the wars."

"What wars?"

"In the late sixteenth and early seventeenth centuries there was a series of wars between the humans and werewolves. Unfortunately there were too many humans and not enough werewolves. So, the werewolves started to take multiple mates, but even that was not enough. It wasn't until a wolf named Alexander mated with a human that they found a solution. It seemed that a werewolf-human hybrid could pass on the Lycanthropy gene through their saliva. This way, the werewolf number would multiply and the human number would dwindle. Eventually, the werewolves won, but none of the pures survived to pass on the pure gene. All that are left are mixed."

Gabriel told as much of their story as he knew "In the 1600's our ancestors fled from werewolf hysteria in France to the New World and settled in Louisiana. After a while, we were forced to move to West Virginia where we joined with a German pack from Pennsylvania. Not too long ago, we had to move to Maryland and then here."

Rafe growled at Gabriel. "What do you mean 'our ancestors' and 'we', you joined the pack a few months ago. You have no right to say things like that."

He was close to attacking when Esmé, Vivian and Aunt Persia entered the tent. Remus went to greet them and bring them to the room. When she saw Harry she gasped and immediately started working.

"High fever, labored breathing. Has he been nauseous at all?"

"No, just fever and he was coughing up blood a few hours ago. We made some healing draughts put it wasn't enough to cure him. It did bring the fever down a bit."

"Is that why you were in the forest collecting frogs?" asked Finn.

"Yes, frog liver is an important ingredient in many healing potions."

"Well, it would be best that not so many people crowd around him, so if everyone could move to a different room please."

They left to go to the room next do, which was almost exactly the same as the one that they had just left. "I'll get some tea" Remus said and left to go to the kitchen. It was while Remus was out of the room that things went bad.

**Too much is about to happen for me to fit into one chapter, sorry.**


End file.
